Everything Has Changed
by Volerian
Summary: Emma is tired and fed up with Regina not wanting to talk to her, and brushing her off. So she comes up with a way to attend the towns Halloween carnival in secret, with help from none other than Mr. Gold. Where will this all lead and what are Gold's intentions in all of this? Read and find out.
1. Enchanted Evening

So i had this idea bouncing around in my head and i thought i would give it a shot and see what people think of it.

**Told from Emma's POV**

Striding quickly into the apartment I shared with Mary Margaret, I shut the door wincing when I heard it slam shut. Running a hand shakily through my hair I tried to calm my wayward emotions. Sighing to myself I move to get something to drink. Grabbing a beer from the fridge I plop myself down on the couch replaying my earlier interaction with Regina over and over again.

* * *

**Earlier**

I stood in front of Regina's door not sure I should really knock, not wanting to incur her wrath. Tentatively I raise my hand and give a sharp rap on the door. Soon after I hear the lock on the door being turned and the door opens. Regina stands before me, her eyes taking in my appearance.

"What can I do for you Ms. Swan?"

I wince, inwardly because she is definitely not happy that I am here. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Go ahead." She nods her head as if to say I can speak.

"You won't even invite me in?" After the words are out of my mouth I immediately wish I could retract them, as I watch Regina's eyes go cold, and I know I've over stepped.

"Ms. Swan you are wearing on my patience just say what it is you have to."

Okay I know that I might have overstepped but that was completely uncalled for, and even though I'm trying hard not to lash out I can't help it. "God damn Regina, I'm trying to hold a civilized conversation with you and you won't even give me that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Regina's eyes meet my own again and I can see the anger swirling in their depths as she moves from her position in the door into my personal space.

"I don't want to have a civilized conversation with you; in fact I don't want to have any kind of conversation with you!"

It's at that moment that I can't help but note the Mayor's close proximity to me and for a brief moment I let my eyes roam her form appreciatively, before being brought back to my senses by Regina calling my name.

"Miss Swan! I would appreciate it if you paid attention when I am speaking to you. Now I will try to be civil with you for Henry's sake."

I smile at that glad that she'll at least try even though it is for Henry's sake. I nod in recognition of Regina's words.

"Thank you, now what I was trying to ask before we got into this mess was whether or not Henry was going to be going to the Halloween carnival in town."

There is a beat before Regina answers, "He will but I will be taking him, plus I think our Sheriff would have more important things to be doing."

I sigh inwardly trying hard not to roll my eyes. "Alright then, since I'm obviously not wanted I'll be going."

I turned and stalked away shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans but if I had hazarded a look backward I would have seen Regina's mask slip and a brief flash of sadness cross her face before the mask was back in place. But instead I got into my patrol car and drove back to the station.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch nursing my third beer when it dawned on me that I didn't even have a costume yet. Getting to my feet I grabbed my keys and walked out the door to go see what I could come up with.

I was rounding a corner not watching where I was going when I smacked right into someone. Looking up I found it was none other than Mr. Gold.

"In a hurry now are we dearie?"

I glared at the creepy man standing before me. "It's none of your business Gold."

"Oh but I think it is because you won't find what you are looking for."

"And what am I looking for?"

"A costume dearie, what else?"

I sighed deciding to not even ask how he knew what I was looking for. "Why do you say that?"

"Because all of the shops here in town are sold out."

I can't help but look puzzledly at the man. "What? How could that even happen?"

"It just can. Now I can help you if you wish me to but it is your choice to make."

I weighed my options silently in my head but truthfully I already knew what I was going to say the moment Gold offered his help. Although a niggling voice in my head said it might not be a good idea to trust the imp, but I brushed it away.

With a deep breath I replied, "Alright, I'll take your help."

Gold's face lit up with glee like a kid in a candy store. "Then come with me dearie."

Gold began walking away and I fell instep behind him until we had reached his shop. Quickly proffering the key from his pocket Gold unlocked his store and beckoned me inside. Stepping inside the store I couldn't help but look around because it always seemed to have new things whenever I entered the store.

For a moment Gold disappears into the back room but soon enough he is back with a clothing bag in hand. I go to take it from him but he quickly moves it from my reach. "Ah not so fast now. If you take this you have to wear it."

I nod in understanding, reaching out for the bag again.

Gold still doesn't hand it over, he just smiles cheekily at me, "You must promise to wear this and shake on it."

"But…"

Gold cuts me off. "No buts dearie, it's either that or nothing."

So I extend my hand and shake Mr. Gold's hand, my shoulders tense expecting something weird to happen. But nothing happens, no eerie glow or flash of light, just a simple handshake.

"I promise to wear whatever is in that garment bag just hand it over."

And just like that Gold hands over the bag smiling as he does. As I walk out of his shop he watches me go knowing he has set in motion something that had been a long time coming.

I walk home the garment bag in hand, and I can't help but wonder what exactly I have gotten from Gold.

Upon arriving home I go quickly into my room before Mary Margaret can see what I am carrying and ask what it is. Shutting my door safely behind me, I set the garment bag on the bed looking at it momentarily before opening it. My mouth dropped open in shock when I saw what was in the bag. I trail my fingers softly over the black evening suit with its old fashioned white shirt and cravat. Digging further into the bag I pull out a gorgeous black evening cape and matching fedora. The last thing I pull from the bag is an ornate white half mask and as I hold the mask in my hands I realize exactly what Gold has given me, a Phantom of the Opera costume.

I place the mask reverently back on the bed and step back letting my thoughts run wild. Truly it is a magnificent costume and I have always admired the haunting figure from the one time I was able to see the musical, which I snuck into but that's of little consequence now.

Momentarily I debated not wearing the costume the next day but as I had promised Gold that I would wear it, I knew I had to lest dire consequences befall me, because who knows what tricks he had up his sleeve.

Packing up the costume I placed it in my closet. Just as I am shutting my closet door the walkie talkie on my nightstand squawked to life.

"Red Leader come in."

I scrambled for the walkie talkie and brought it quickly to my mouth pressing the button so I could reply.

"Hey kid what's up?"

"Emma, so did you talk to my mom?"

"I did but it looks like she will be taking you to the carnival tomorrow, but not to worry I will see you there."

"What are you coming as?"

I could hear the excitement in Henry's voice but I decided then that I would be keeping it a secret.

"I can't tell you, like I said I will see you tomorrow. Over and out."

With that I end the conversation lest I be pestered with questions all night long. Not that I would have a problem with it, quite the opposite, I don't think I could keep it quiet if he pestered me with questions. So with a sigh I finish my nightly routine and snuggle into bed sleep claiming me quickly.

* * *

The next morning I awoke feeling well rested. I dressed quickly and head out of the house making my way to the Dinner. Ruby greets me with a smile and I raise and eyebrow as I take in her French maid outfit.

"Morning Emma."

"Morning Ruby, can I get a coffee and a donut to go."

"Sure thing Sheriff." Ruby sets about pouring my coffee but still continues to talk to me. "So has our illustrious Sherriff decided to forgo the holiday festivities?"

"No, it's just my costume would only get in the way of my job."

As Ruby hands me my donut and coffee she looks at me perplexed. "So I guess I will be seeing you at the Halloween carnival?"

I can't help but smirk, "Yes you will."

Before anything more can be said I turn heel and walk from the diner but as I am walking out I accidentally bump into someone but by some sheer luck I save my coffee from spilling all over the other person.

I look up only to find Regina eyeing me, and I ready myself for a verbal backlash of some kind. But none comes so I just mumble a soft apology and rush off to the Sheriff's station.

As I walk I can't help but grumble at just how easily the Mayor can fluster me, but I just chalk that up to my fatal attraction for her.

Shaking my head I ready myself for work, which of course means paperwork, there is always lots of paperwork to be done.

When five rolls around I am more than ready to get home. I am out of my chair and on my way home quickly so I can get changed and head to the carnival. There is just something that is pulling at me, a kind of gleeful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I rush into the apartment and into my room with a quick hello to Mary Margaret who is just about ready to leave dressed as a princess.

I hurriedly pull the garment bag from my closet and then strip out of my work clothes pulling on the suit. Surprisingly the suit fits me quite well and the material is soft against my skin. Upon further searching the bag I find there is a pair of black dress shoes, a black wig and gloves. I put on the shoes only to find they too fit as if made for me, which if I had stopped to think about it would seem eerily creepy but I don't.

Heading into the bathroom I work on getting my hair up and out of the way, and then slip the short cropped black wig on pinning it and getting it into some semblance of a style. Walking back into my room I put on the mask and fedora, along with the cape and lastly the gloves.

I turn looking at my reflection in the mirror and I can't help but stare at how striking my countenance is. I can't help but smile at the thought that this costume might just help me hide my identity, because lord knows if Regina sees me she will be beyond pissed.

When I once again step from my room I find I am alone in the apartment. Glancing at the clock I notice it is a little past six and darkness has already fallen on the town, so feeling safe enough I step out from the apartment making sure no one sees me leave.

As I walk into the town square where the carnival is being held I can't help but notice how people are staring at my costume, but I just shrug it off. I search the crowd and find Ruby manning a booth selling drinks, so I meander over.

Looking at what they have I decide on the apple cider.

"I'll take the apple cider."

My eyes go wide as my own voice echoes in my ears but it is not my voice, it is a deeper more gruff voice. With a feeling of dread and confusion I hand over the money and take the proffered cup from Ruby moving away from the table in contemplation.

I finally find a bench to sit on and perches there sipping at my drink, watching everyone laughing and having a good time. I'm brought out of my reverie when a voice asks, "Can I sit here?"

I look up to see Henry standing there dressed as Zorro, and my eyes go wide. "Sure."

I moves over and let him sit on the bench but as I see Regina storming over I begin to think that it was probably a bad idea.

"Henry what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting here waiting for Emma."

I can hear Regina sigh and I want nothing more than to tell her I am sitting right here but I keep quiet. "Henry she isn't coming she is at work."

"But she told me she was going to be here."

I can see Regina getting more fed up with the situation by the second so I decide to speak, "Who is to say who will or will not grace us with their presence this evening Madam, one never knows."

I almost want to clap my hand over my mouth but I don't as the words I am speaking and the voice I am speaking with are not my own.

Soon Regina's chocolate eyes are trained on the stranger sitting in front of her.

"And who exactly are you?"

I smile, "My name is Eric, Mademoiselle." Standing from the bench I give a curt bow.

Regina looks at me, "Is that your real name?"

"For tonight yes. May I ask what your name is?"

I half expect Regina to scoff at the question, but to my surprise she answers. "My name is Regina, and as for tonight I'm dressed as the Evil Queen." It's then that I take in her outfit and my heart is almost in my throat as I see just how much cleavage Regina has on display.

Regina turns to Henry who is sitting on the bench dejectedly, "Henry go run along and have some fun, I'm sure Ms. Swan will be along shortly."

I watch him go but turn back to Regina, "So you are the Evil Queen? Why not just a Queen? Who is to say who is evil and who is not? Are lines so easily defined?"

I have no idea where all of this is coming from but I feel that all the questions I am asking are ones that make sense.

I watch as she purses her lips, and I fear she may not answer me. "I am Evil because others have said so but also because choices I have made have led me down that path."

I listen intently to Regina's answer and I find myself believing in Henry's book, I mean hell she basically just admitted that she was an Evil Queen and why.

I smile and nod at her. "True of us all, we are not all lucky enough to be able to choose our paths in life, most of us have them chosen for us."

Silence falls between the two of us but it is not uncomfortable, no we are both seemingly at ease and content to just be. After a while however Regina turns to me. "What is your story? Your real one and not the one for this character."

I sigh not quite sure how I want to put this but then it comes to me and the words slip from my mouth quite easily. "I, like you, were not able to choose my path in life, instead it was chosen for me. I was unwanted, tainted, and treated lower than the low. I kept myself going on sheer will alone, finding things that would take my attention off the pain I was suffering daily, and luckily I was able to make it through. As for the current chapter in my life, I can't really say. There are things that I would like but past experiences have taught me that in most cases I am unwanted so I just sit and watch as everything around me marches on."

I look up after my answer to see a look of sadness on Regina's face, one that I would never have thought would be directed at me. I watch as a tear slips down her cheek and without thinking I reach out and wipe it away with my thumb.

"Do not cry for me, my story is far from over, as is yours." Standing I offer her my hand smiling gently. "Come the night is young and there is fun to be had."

She takes my hand and I can feel the warmth of it through my glove. "You know most people would not ask to spend time with the Mayor of the town."

I look at her and answer straight forwardly, "I am not most people Mademoiselle, that you can be sure of."

She looks at me through narrowed eyes but never the less follows me as I lead her into the carnival. I can feel the hot stares of some of the town's people on us as we make our way to Ruby's booth. I turn to Regina, "What would you like to drink?"

"You don't have to do that, I am quite capable of paying."

"I'm quite sure you are Mademoiselle, but I asked what you would like."

It takes her only a moment to peruse the list before she turns to me with the answer, "The red wine will be fine."

Smiling at actually receiving an answer I turn to Ruby, who I find is looking at the two of us shrewdly, "What will it be?"

"I would like one glass of red wine and a glass of scotch straight."

Ruby takes my order and quickly fixes the drinks. I take them and hand her a twenty and whisper softly to her, "Thanks Red."

I watch as emotions flicker across her face and give her a cheeky smile before turning away leaving her puzzled and confused.

I walk back to Regina handing her her drink and the two of us walk around the carnival talking of little things, trivial things, although I don't care, the fact that I am just able to talk to Regina is enough for me.

It's around eight when Henry comes to find Regina, and the look on his face is one of pure sadness.

"I haven't seen Emma; she said she was going to come."

A look of downright rage crosses Regina's face as she pulls Henry to her in a hug. "I'm sorry Henry."

I look from Regina to Henry who has now pulled away from her and is looking at the ground sullenly.

"If I may, can I have a word with him? I might be able to cheer him up."

Regina looks from me to Henry apprehensively but finally nods her head. I walk a short distance away from her, Henry trudging along behind me. Once I am sure we are out of earshot I turn to him.

"Really red leader, you thought I wasn't going to show up?"

The look on Henry's face is priceless when he figures out the person he has been wanting to speak to all night has been there the entire time.

"Whoa, I didn't even recognize you and what happened to your voice?"

I know that I have to tell the truth so I do, "The costume is from Mr. Gold which is probably why my voice sounds like a man's."

Henry's eyes go wide when he hears Mr. Gold's name, "You shouldn't trust him at all! I've told you he's Rumplestiltskin, and this all might be some kind of plot to put you in danger."

"I don't think so kid but I'll be careful. I'm just happy I'm able to talk to you mom and not have her constantly angry at me. And she seems to be having a good time tonight."

I look from Henry to Regina and I can't help but sigh, knowing that she'll never see me the way I see her.

I hear a gasp from Henry and turn back to him, "What?"

"You're in love with my mom."

I look at Henry pleading with him to understand, "I am, but I don't think she will ever like me back. I mean come on kid, she hates me, and I just hope you don't hate me for loving her."

Henry looks at me then and smiles, "I could never hate you and I'm not sure mom hates you completely either. Now we better head back over there before she comes to see what is taking so long."

I nod in agreement and the two of us walk back to Regina, Henry much more happier than he was prior. With a wave to us he is off and running about the carnival once more.

Regina looks at me, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that even though Emma is not here with him, she is working to make sure everyone in town stays safe enough to be able to have this carnival."

Regina chuckles at that, "Those are kind words and I'm glad that they helped Henry but I highly doubt Ms. Swan needs to be on duty tonight." A slight frown mars her face as she continues to speak. "Although I should not have told her to not be here, that was quite harsh."

I watch her unmoving, surprised at what I am hearing. "Then why did you say it to begin with, if you knew it was harsh?"

Regina's head jerks up and she locks eyes with me and even though my brain is screaming that I shouldn't have done that I stand fast, my gaze unwavering. "I shouldn't be explaining things like this to you but I will. Ms. Swan is someone who gets under my skin like no one else has, and even though I originally thought she was here to take Henry from me, she has proven to me that that is not the case." She gives a soft chuckle and I can't help the shiver that races down my spine. "In truth I've come to actually enjoy her presence here, as absurd as it may sound."

I smile at her, as I realize she doesn't hate me, "It's not absurd Mademoiselle, feelings can change over time, or they might have always been there but you were to stubborn to admit it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Deciding to take a giant leap of faith I speak, "I'm saying that you have feelings for this Emma Swan."

Regina stares at me, her eyes awhirl with a mix of emotions. "I do not have feelings for Ms. Swan and to insinuate such a thing is…" She tries to find a word to fit but comes up with nothing, and I know that I am right and she has some feelings for me. Deciding it be best to steer the topic to something a little less explosive I ask about town meetings, to which Regina gives me a strange look but she answers me and the night continues onward.

It is nearing eleven when Henry comes back to us and boy the kid looks tired. Without thinking I pick him up and turn to Regina, who is eyeing me and I realize my mistake. "Do you mind if I carry him home?"

"No, I would actually appreciate that."

So the three of us head back to the Mayoral Mansion and I can't help but think at how wonderfully this night has gone, except I wish she had known it was me.

Upon reaching her house I let her direct me to Henry's room even though I already know where it is. Once he is tucked in Regina and I make our way back downstairs. We stand there not speaking but the air is charged with sexual tension. Ever so slowly the two of us move closer to one another. When I finally feel her soft lips upon my own I can't help but groan, but I break the kiss quickly as I feel her reach for the mask.

Moving away from her quickly I gather my composure, "It would not do for you to see my face, for if you did I do not know what I would do."

Regina stares at me and I see her eyes shimmer slightly with tears, so I move back to her grasping one of her hands lightly. Placing a kiss on it I look up at her, "There are many things I wish to tell you but now is not the time. Please do not take this as a rebuke of your affections because I very much like you but I want you to see me, the real me. Though tonight I think things have gone far enough, never fear though because you shall see me again."

With that I whirl out the door and into the night, riding high on my feelings of elation at the fact Regina kissed me. When I walk back into the apartment I figured Mary Margaret would be asleep but I was wrong. She's sitting at the table with Ruby, both of whom look up when I enter. Both women's eyes go wide when they see me. I pull off the fedora, mask and wig, shaking my blonde locks free.

"Oh my god, Emma! That was you talking to Regina for most of the night!" Rubies exclamation jars me but I simply nod my head, "Yes it was me, just please don't go spreading this all over town, that's the last thing I need."

Not wanting to talk about it any longer I head to my room, where I change quickly into my pj's and then set about doing my nightly routine. When I finally slip into bed sleep claims me swiftly.


	2. Runnin' On Sunshine

Just wanted to say that i am so happy that everyone loved the first chapter of this story and i hope you continue to. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed, you all made my day.

* * *

I awake the next morning tired from the late night but when I remember that Regina kissed me, I can't help but smile softly. Getting out of bed I quickly shower and dress heading out the door to the diner.

Ruby sees me when I walk in the door, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"So what will it be this morning?"

Resting against the counter I reply, "Coffee, I really need the caffeine boost."

"Coming right up."

She hands me the steaming cup of coffee but drops her voice as she says, "It's on the house if you tell me what was going on between you and the Mayor last night."

I can't help but chuckle as I place the money for the coffee on the counter as I fix it to my liking. I walk out the door knowing that the money is enough of a hint for Ruby.

When I get to the Sherriff's station I realize someone is waiting for me, and it's not just someone, its Regina.

"Ms. Swan."

"Regina." I nod at her while fishing out my keys and unlocking the doors. I walk in and she follows, her heels clicking against the floor.

I settle myself at my desk and motion for Regina to do the same but she remains standing.

"I only need a moment of your time Ms. Swan."

"Okay go ahead."

She sighs before looking me in the eye, "I shouldn't have told you not to come last night, it was inappropriate and Henry was looking forward to seeing you."

I look at her completely flabbergasted that she is apologizing to me. "It's alright Regina, and I shouldn't have told Henry I was coming, it wasn't fair to him."

Regina looks at me then and I don't know what exactly she thinking. "That may be true Ms. Swan but I have no doubt you would have been there had I not told you to be there." She sighs and I have no remark for that, but it turns out she isn't done. "I hope that after this we can get to some sort of a friendship."

I nod at her completely speechless. I can only watch as she turns and walks away from me. It takes a moment for me to realize that maybe the things I said last night have resonated with her in some way. An idea sparks in my brain, and I get up quickly from my desk chair and rush to the town's florist shop.

I order one beautiful red rose tied with a black satin ribbon. I also ask the shop clerk to write a note to send with it. I also pay him to not talk because if I know anything Regina will come and ask questions.

I read over the note before it is sent.

_Regina,_

_Last night was one of the best I have had, the only thing that would have made it better was if you had been able to see the real me. I figure I should tell you a bit about myself. You see me almost every day, and most of the time I can't tell if you like me or despise me. I know how I feel about you though, and I can only hope you feel the same._

_I hope this letter and rose find you well._

_Eric _

After I've read it through I know that it says what I need it to say, so I leave it with the florist to send and hope that everything goes well.

I walk back to the Sherriff's station happy with my decision, and settle down to tackle the mountain of paperwork. I'm about halfway done when I find some things that need Regina's signature on them, when I get the bright idea to go and see her.

So grabbing the paperwork I head on over to her office. I let the secretary know I am here and wait patiently for Regina, I must have gotten lost in thought because the next thing I know Regina is calling my name.

"Ms. Swan."

I jump out of the chair and walk into her office, closing the door behind me. "I realized that some of these needed your signature so I figured I would drop them by." I hand them to her and turn to leave but I notice the rose I sent her sitting on her desk. "That's a very pretty rose. Do you have a secret admirer?"

Regina looks from me to the rose and back. "Thank you Ms. Swan but it is none of your business."

I raise my hands and back out of the office, but inwardly I'm doing a happy dance. Smirking I walk back to the station but as I do my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Yeah so Mayor Mills just called and asked who sent her the rose. I told her that I didn't know and she hung up. You've got some balls doing this you know that right?"

I smile realizing it's the florist. "I know and thank you for keeping her off my trail."

"You paid me to do just that so no thanks needed."

With that we say our goodbye's and I continue on my way to work. I settle back into the monotony of paper work and try to get through it all.

When five comes around I stand from my chair and stretch raising my hands above my head. Rolling my shoulders to relax them and I straighten up the paper work before heading out. I step out the door only to find Mr. Gold waiting for me.

"So how did it all go dearie?"

I stop and look at him, and he has a huge smirk on his face and I know that he already knows most of it.

"It went fine."

"Oh I think it went more than fine, you spent most of the evening at the side of our Mayor."

I can't help but glare at him, "You were watching us."

"No I wasn't watching you but I couldn't help but notice you two. You would make quite the pair."

I can't keep down the low growl that escapes my throat, "You set this all up! You wanted this all to happen. Why did I even trust you?"

As the last words come out of my mouth I realize that I am in Gold's face. Taking a step back I brush my hands down my pants trying to cool my anger.

"You trusted me because you wanted this, I just gave you the little push to set things in motion. Now is that really so bad dearie?"

I sigh stuffing my hands in my pockets, "No it's not, but I don't need you meddling in my love life anymore."

"Noted, now when will you be by to drop the costume off?"

"How about tomorrow evening after I get off of work?"

"That would work."

Gold turns as if to walk off but turns back to me, "Have a good rest of your evening Ms. Swan."

I'm too stunned to say anything so I just watch him go, wondering if it was a good idea to trust him in the first place. Like Henry said he is Rumplestiltskin, so he must have some motive for doing all of this.

Shaking my head I get in my car and drive back home. When I get home I find Mary Margaret making dinner. She looks up and I give her a smile before going to the fridge to grab something to drink. Not finding anything to my liking I just grab a glass and fill it with water from the tap.

I lean on the bar watching Mary Margaret cook, and I know she can tell I'm watching her because without turning around she asks, "So how was your day?"

"Uneventful and full of paperwork."

She nods continuing to stir what I can only assume is spaghetti sauce. "So did you talk to Regina today?"

I look at her startled but I know Mary Margaret and she will ask until she gets an answer so I give her one. "Yes I talked to Regina, I had some paperwork that she had to sigh so I took it to her. It was a civilized conversation at least."

Mary Margaret turns from the stove to look at me. " Are you in love with Regina?"

The question leaves me reeling and I have no idea how to respond or whether I should. After a few beats I answer her.

"Yes I am."

Mary Margaret looks at me, her brown eyes going wide in shock. "Does she know?"

I chuckle at that, I can't help it. "I highly doubt that, besides do you ever see her doing anything more than tolerating me?"

Before Mary Margaret can answer there is a knock at the door and I look at her puzzledly but she just shrugs her shoulders, so I get up and answer the door. I open the door only to find Regina standing there. I'm too confused to say anything so I just stand there and she brushes past me into the apartment. I look over at Mary Margaret who looks at me just as confused. Regina whirls to face me and I look at her waiting for her to say something.

"Ms. Swan I want you to investigate something for me, it's a private matter." She looks over at M&M who is trying to look like she is not eavesdropping. "Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?"

Not really thinking I walk to my room with her following along quietly behind me. Once she is inside I shut the door behind us, and turn back to find her eyeing my room. "It's not the cleanest but I didn't know I was having company so." I shrug my shoulders and wait for her to continue asking whatever it is she needs.

"I didn't come here to inspect your room Ms. Swan, I came for your help. Now I received a single rose and a letter today, and I want you to figure out who sent it."

I can't help myself so I blurt out, "So you do have a secret admirer."

"Yes Ms. Swan it would seem so."

I struggle to smother the smile that threatens to break out across my face, because I already know who sent the letter and rose. It's when that thought flitters through my head that I realize I can't tell Regina who sent it.

I look up at her and find her eyes trained on me curiously. "Alright I'll do it, but I can't guarantee results."

Regina waves her hand dismissively, "I trust you will do fine Ms. Swan."

I nod to let her know I've understood but I can't help but ask another question. "Why are you so intent on me finding this person?"

She looks at me and I know I've come quite close to sticking my foot in my mouth again. "I have my reason's Ms. Swan, which you are not privy to."

With that she opens the door and strides purposefully from the apartment. I slowly make my way back to the kitchen and find Mary Margaret waiting for me with a perplexed look on her face.

"What did she want?"

"She wants to know who sent her a rose and a letter today."

"Who would send her that?"

I look at her my eyebrows raised and in realization her mouth drops open. "You sent her the letter and rose? Emma are you crazy! You just said earlier that she would never do more than tolerate you."

"Love makes you do stupid and crazy things. I just want to show her that someone cares about her, and she won't know it's me till I want her to." I take a deep breath before blurting out, "We kissed the other night."

If I thought Mary Margaret looked surprised before well this topped that. "What?! How did that even happen?"

"It was after the Halloween carnival and I had carried Henry home and put him to bed. The two of us were standing in the foyer and it just happened. Although I did end up pulling away before she could pull my mask off."

"Geez, Emma. You've gotten yourself into quite a mess. What if she doesn't like you like that?"

I try not to tear up at that, "I will take that when it comes, not a moment sooner."

Silence falls over the kitchen and Mary Margaret diffuses it with a quick, "Dinner is ready!" Things go back to how they were, and we leave the subject of Regina alone.

That night I pen another letter for Regina.

_My lady,_

_Do you think that I would be found out by your Sheriff that easily? I am a master of these things, and will not so easily be thwarted. Do not worry you will find out my identity in time._

_Till then I hope these notes brighten your day._

_-Eric_

In the morning I will take it to the florist and have him write it out and send it with another rose.

I fall into bed that night exhausted but extremely happy.

* * *

So i hope you all liked this chapter and if you could leave me a review i would be so happy to know what you all think.


End file.
